Titan statistics
Hit point Titans have hits points and die once they run out of HPs. The main way to lower them is to use Turret to fire upon them, but they also lose Hit points when they attack buildings. The Difficulty level (itself depending on how well you are doing) changes the HP of titans. As a basic rule, the HP can be up to three time the base value. Bosses have a complicated formulae on top of that, leading to the broad evaluations of the Titan page. Armor The armor value is substracted from the damage of any shot directed at the titans. Armor piercing rating is itself removed from the Armor rating. Armor rating will vastly impact your turret choice to destroy thoses titans. See Armor for detail. It is quite a complicated topic, with exceptions and special case all over the place. Strength The Strength of a titan is the number of hit point it remove from a building in one attack. Keep in mind that the hit point is in fact four time the number of element you see on screen, I.E. usually 24 for a building and 40 for the base. Titans damage themselves upon successful attack. Regular titan will usually attack only one time, while leader will attack up to four time, depending on remaining life. Boss destroy everything in one hit and ignore shielding of any sort. Titans with weapons, seen almost only on Titan, have a different strength for their weapons, usually much less than regular swing. Speed The speed show how fast the titan will go to your buildings. Like the HP, it depend on the Difficulty level. Also, some titans have special speed pattern, speeding up when shot at. You can reduce the speed of titans with Tangleweb, and shot titan will usually stop for a small amount of time, especially noticeable with Spreader Cannon and Assault Cannon. Weight The weight of a Titan is calculated from its HP and armor. It can be used to determine the resistance of a titan, light titans like Gidrus Gidrus being very easy to kill and very heavy one like Occulus Rex being very resilient. As a funny side note, while they are extremely heavy, they are not dense at all. According to the given figure and the apparent size of the titan, they are between two and ten time less dense than water. This is without a doubt an oversight of the creator. Behavior There is three type of titans behavior. It only change the way the titan choose its target ; for everything else the titans behave in the same fashion * Stuborn : they target your base and only your base. * Aggressive : they target the nearest building they see * Smart : they target the nearest Turret you have, ignoring refinery and add-on. Aggressive and smart work very similary. Note that your titan can target your base and still attack your turret or refinery because they are on the way. See Titan Behavior for more details. Special note Some titans have special traits that place them apart from their brethen. Here are the more common ones: * Leader : will spawn alongside their lesser brethen in the same lane. Almost all titans have a leader version coupled to regular ones. * Armoured : have a significant armor value * Boss : is a boss, spawns from a random lane and destroys your base in one hit * Spawn hatchling : will spawn miniature titans. Some spawn them when they die, others spawn as long as they are alive. * Hatchling : can only be dealt with by cluster mine, droids, or collateral damage. Not stopped by regular barricades (nanomesh will work, so does tangleweb) * Ghost : Ignore regular barricade ; regular weapons will not target them unless you have X-Ray scanner ; capacitor will always work fine. * Flying : will ignore obstacles and can only be attacked by lasers * Armed : will attack your building with a ranged weapon Category:Titan Category:Game Concepts